Object detection methods may be used to detect candidate objects in images. Object recognition methods may be used to recognize objects in images. Object detection methods may utilize object detection parameters in order to detect candidate objects in images. Object recognition methods may utilize object recognition parameters in order to recognize objects in images. It may be desirable to adjust object detection parameters, object recognition parameters, or both object detection parameters and object recognition parameters in order to improve the accuracy of object detection and object recognition methods.
Object detection and/or object recognition methods may be used in a variety of environments, such as image categorization systems, machine visions systems, and in robotic applications. For example, in robotic applications, robots may operate within a space to perform particular tasks. Robots may be deployed in factories, homes, offices, and healthcare facilities, among others. Servant robots may be tasked with navigating within the operating space, locating objects, and manipulating objects. For example, a robot may be commanded to find an object within the operating space, pick up the object, and move the object to a different location within the operating space. Robots commonly utilize vision-based object detection methods and/or object recognition methods to facilitate the manipulation of objects within an operating space. In order to aid robots in manipulating objects, it is desirable for the robot to employ accurate object detection and/or object recognition methods.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and robots for adjusting object detection parameters, object recognition parameters, or both object detection parameters and object recognition parameters.